Path To Prevail
by simplyjasmine
Summary: Sylar and Elle are secret partners to take down the Company..


**Path to Prevail**

It was the day after Elle decided to go behind her father, Bob, to find Sylar. Bob did not know that Elle had a secret agenda with Sylar and that they were really partners trying to take down Bob's beloved Company. However, Bob was onto Elle and she did not know it yet.

Elle woke up early to meet Sylar at their secret hiding place which was the abandoned warehouse Sylar was hiding at. She knew Bob wouldn't be up that early but sleeping in his comfortable suite after a long day going over the Company's stats and having to deal with the damages to Mohinder's laboratory after the planned battle between her and Sylar. They had planned it for months now. She knew her father was up to no good and when Claire's father, Noah, told her what Bob had done in the past to her, she knew she had to team up with Sylar to take the Company down. Sylar was the only one she could relate to and who understood what she was going through. She knew he was a killer but she was one too. Somehow, she just knew he would not hurt her in the end after the Company was destroyed.

Elle quickly got dressed and stuffed her bag with clothes and a photocopy of the Company hidden documents that she got access after spying on Bob in her spy cam, she put in his office. She quietly closed her bedroom door and as she turned the corner of the hallway, Bob was standing there right in front of her.

"Elle, where do you think you are going?" says Bob.

"I'm going out, daddy," says Elle.

"Out…? It's 6:00 AM!!" screams Bob. "Where do you need to go at 6:00 am!!" continues Bob.

Elle hesitated trying to think of an answer.

"I ……..ummmm…. Well… I don't think you want to know, daddy" says Elle.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" says Bob looking annoyed.

"Well….it's personal…" paused Elle.

"Personal!!" says Bob waiting for the answer.

"Yea… you know a girl thing…" says Elle.

"Girl thing? Just say it Elle. I don't have all day" says Bob who was now frustrated.

"Uh.. Fine!! I have my period. OK. I ran out of tampons and its leaking really bad. So I was going to go the market.." says Elle who was starting to ramble.

"OK.. too much information" says Bob.

"Yea… and I wont be back until later on, OK!" says Elle.

"Fine… I'm going to bed" says Bob who was worn out and walked past Elle.

Elle turned around. "Okay daddy. Love you" shouts Elle. When Bob was no longer in sight, Elle took one big sigh of relief and hurried out the door.

It took her 30 minutes to get to the abandoned warehouse where Sylar was waiting for her. She knew she was late. Elle entered the door.

"Where were you?" says Sylar who turned around when he heard the door open.

"Sorry… I had to take care of a small problem but don't worry it was nothing I couldn't take care of." says Elle who put her arms around Sylar gleaming at him.

"Here.. " paused Elle who started looking through her bag for the papers. "All the information we need.. including all the Company's blue prints" continues Elle.

"Great..You did a great job.." says Sylar giving Elle a smile and flipped through the papers Elle gave him.

"The Company will be destroyed and they wont know what hit them" says Sylar will a grin on his face and put his arms around Elle's waist. Elle gleamed up at Sylar.

"Phase Two Complete," says Elle who grinned back.

"Yea.. you and I are going to do great things together" says Sylar.

"And Daddy is going to get what he deserves.." says Elle nodding.

"He sure is..Any guy who does that doesn't deserve you at all" says Sylar who looked directly into Elle's eyes.

"It doesn't matter. All I need is you" smiles Elle.

Sylar and Elle sat down on the worn out couch looking through the papers. Elle laid her head on shoulder and on the back table where Sylar was standing earlier laid a paper with the words,

Termination of The Company.

Take Company down no matter what the costs.

Underneath was a list of people's names, Bob at the top and in small letters at the bottom as Elle's name in red.

**Note: This is my Creative Writing revised in class assignment. The main goal was to write a story with conflict.**


End file.
